Confronting Demons
by Aliasfan614
Summary: Lauren Reed is alive and Sydney has to deal with her newfound feelings for Sark. Sarkney


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction story, so reviews are very much appreciated. It takes place in APO, about a month after the famous season 4 episode "A Man of His Word". The name of this story is Confronting Demons. Oh, and I own nothing.**

Sark rolled over and opened his eyes to find himself inches away from Sydney Bristow's sleeping figure. Last night he had finally convinced her he was an honest man, honest enough anyway. He tried to remember the details of last night, but he just couldn't. "God I'm hung-over," he muttered to himself. He rolled onto his back and massaged his temples. A moment later he felt Sydney stir next to him and he turned his head to face her.

Her brown eyes opened and Sark knew she was confused. He waited for her confusion to pass before whispering, "Good morning love." She smiled, but he could tell something was wrong. He assumed she was starting to regret sleeping with him, so he pulled her close and kissed her before she decided to kick him out of her house.

A few moments later she pulled away and whispered, "I have to go get ready for work." Sark could see that she still hated herself, but not nearly as much as a minute ago. He let her go because he had to meet with, of all people, Irina Derevko. Sydney thought her father had killed her mother, and however badly Julian wanted to tell her she was alive, he couldn't, because Irina had ordered him not to. Of course, Sydney's mother could never have imagined the circumstances, but orders were orders.

So Sark got ready to leave along with Sydney, and, after she promised to call him the next time Nadia was out of town, he left.

Sydney opened her eyes only to see the ice blue eyes of Julian Sark staring back at her. The next thing she was aware of was that she had no clothes on. It took her a minute to remember what had happened the night before. She knew she had been drunk because, aside from her screaming headache, she had actually believed Sark had changed. But the more she thought about it, the more she believed him. After all, drunk or not, she was still a spy, and she knew when people were lying to her. She also knew she really did love, or at least like, the man lying in the bed next to her. But thinking about this made her realize that she had betrayed Vaughn.

At the same time she was thinking about Vaughn, Sark whispered, "Good morning love," and hearing that sexy British accent made her smile. The lingering doubt must have shown on her face, because the next thing she knew she was pinned to the bed with Sark's lips at hers. The rational part of her brain left her for a minute, and she kissed him back. But her conscience caught up with her, and she pulled away and whispered, "I have to get ready for work." Sark let her go, and she left the bed.

As she got dressed, even though she didn't show it, a battle was raging inside her. The dominant part of her was mad for leaving the bed, while the rational part yelled at her for cheating on Vaughn. She knew that no matter how bad she felt, she couldn't leave Sark now, but on the other hand she knew she should stay with Vaughn. As she left the house, locking the door behind her, she thought, _now I know how Lauren must have felt._

**One week later**

"Phoenix to Merlin, what's your status?" Sydney looked stunning in a low cut, strapless red dress, ending just above the knee. Her black wig was done in curls that hung just below the shoulder. She was looking for a man, probably early thirties, who had taken an interest in Rambaldi. According to one of her father's contacts, he was going to purchase an artifact tonight. Thanks to Marshall's special x-ray earrings, she would find him and stop the deal from taking place. She was to sell him a fake artifact, so that Vaughn could buy the artifact himself without interference.

"Nothing yet Phoenix, and may I say you look very sexy tonight," A thousand miles away, back in Los Angeles, Jack Bristow glared at Marshall, "Oh, sorry Mr. Bristow, I meant that in a totally non-romantic way, not that your daughter isn't…..I'll just get back to finding our man then."

"Nice save Merlin," teased Eric Weiss, who was sitting in a van outside a club in London with Vaughn. Inside the club, Sydney rolled her eyes, then got back to the task at hand.

"Wait! Syd! Right there on your left, the guy with the two creepy gun-wielding bodyguards, he's our man." Syd turned, and, a few minutes later climbed into the black van with a case full of money, which she handed to Vaughn. "You're up," she told him.

After waiting for the original buyer to leave, Vaughn went into the club with Sydney and Weiss. Sydney went to the bar, while Weiss, acting as a bodyguard, followed Vaughn to the table. While the transaction was being made Sydney scanned the room for potential enemies. She had to remind herself to stop thinking about Sark more than once. Then she saw her. At first she wasn't sure if it was her eyes playing tricks on her because she had been thinking about Sark and Vaughn, but when she blinked she was still there. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then Lauren Reed darted out of the club and into the night.

**Ok, just in case that was confusing, Sark and Sydney slept together, and I told the story from Sark's point of view, then Sydney's. A week later on a mission in London, Sydney sees Lauren and realizes she's alive. I'd really appreciate reviews!**


End file.
